


Smash Up! [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Meta, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers star power... SMASH UP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash Up! [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Action movie violence, quick cuts, lots of feels

**Music:** "Mash Up"  
**Artist:** NKOTBSB  
**File Info:** 7:00, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2014/11/20/smash-up/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/170143.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/103187638261/mcu-fanvid-smash-up-by-rhoboat-source-marvel)  
**Notes:** Steve/Tony, Thor/Jane Foster, Black Widow is better than you, Steve/Bucky, Thor/Loki, meta... what?, Avengers are awesome

Long vid is long.

****


End file.
